custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Toa Roden/Early Spring 2012 Update
Well, technically, it's not early spring, but it's the best blog post title I could think of, and it'll work. Anyways, I, Toa Roden, have, once again, compiled a long list of things for my fellow Custom BIONICLE Wiki citizens to read in order to prevent their mental stores of data from becoming obsolete, as follows: Protosteel Saga , a main protagonist of the Protosteel Saga]] Fate Unknown In case you haven't noticed, the first few chapters of Fate Unknown have recently been posted. I'm quite pleased with them, and highly suspect that you, the reader, will consider them to be some of the best-written passages in the entire Protosteel Saga. Oh, and did I mention that there's a three-on-one brawl fight scene in the third chapter? (Oh, but I am cunning: now you won't rest until you have gone and read it, which is precisely my plan. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-haa!) Further work on the story is progressing at a fairly slow, but steady, pace. Also, I will mention that Fate Unknown is planned to be quite a bit longer than its predecessors, and the chapters themselves are also quite a bit longer, so don't be surprised if it takes me a good deal of time to finish it. The wait will, hopefully, be worth it. As usual, all comments, questions, or suggestions are appreciated. Also, feel free to discuss plot details in the 'Comments' section of this blog post, albeit with spoiler tags/warnings. Codename Mini Contest Alright, so here's the deal: Zora, female Agori-Kal of Sonics, needs an appropriate codename. If your suggestion is best suited to her personality and/or physicial appearance, it will be featured as her canonical Order-issued codename. Rules are as follows: *You may enter as many times as you wish; leave entries in a blog post comment. *Name must not be already in use by a Dark Hunter, Order of Mata Nui agent, or any other being in existence. *Name must not reveal any of Zora's moral beliefs and/or alliance with a particular faction. *Entry deadline is approximately 2-3 weeks, or whenever I feel like it. ;-) Pretty self-explanatory, I admit. Good luck to you if you decide to enter; if you don't, I'll command Tritax to smash your miserable carcass to dust. Ahem. Moving on... Shadowfell As you perhaps already know, I've volunteered to write Shadowfell, an XMS novel which will chronicle the Ix's first invasion attempt of the Fells, subsequent to the Fall of Arcaea. Plot details are confidential, but I'll give you one word as a teaser: IF Let's see how well you know your history trivia, eh? >:-) But enough of that. If all goes as planned, I should begin work on Shadowfell in a mere few weeks, or perhaps even sooner. But there's one problem: I am not very good (nay, pathetic) at thinking up unique names for my characters, and I'm going to need heaps of them to use in Shadowfell. Perhaps you see what I'm hinting at... If you have any available names that you would be pleased to grant me use of in the writing of Shadowfell, I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave them in a blog post comment or on my talkpage. Credit will be given to you, if the name(s) is used. Thank you. I digress. (until the next section, anyway) MOC Contest(s) It's official: I'm going to be hosting a Rahara MOC Contest. I haven't released the contest rules or anything yet, but they'll be pretty much the same as those of the Tritax MOC Contest, albeit modified as necessary, if that makes any sense whatsoever. Please consider entering, and stay tuned for further announcements. Additionally, I'm pondering whether I should also host a MOC Contest for either Keelara or Zora. Thus, the following: Do you believe that I should host a MOC Contest for one of the aforementioned characters? Yes No Don't know Don't care If yes, for which character? Keelara Zora (Yes, I can think for myself, incidentally; it's just that I like doing polls to see whether my efforts will be wasted or not.) Let's see... I can't think of anything else important enough to be worth mentioning, so I now shall cease. If you've read this far, many thanks, and please help yourself to a free slice of Roden's Special Deluxe Chocolate Thornax Pie. Sincerely, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:14, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts